Forget
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Once again broken up, Stan is miserable. Luckily his good friend Kenny is there to help him forget all about his girl problems.


**A/N: Hey, what's up? So this oneshot suddenly came to me when I saw a picture so I just put it in some words. Its a bit sudden but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Make sure to review so I know how you feel!**

_Forget_

His face was in his hands, his head pounded. The bench he sat on wasn't comfortable either. The damn bus needed to hurry up or he'd just ditch the place. Teenagers surrounded him, all chatting about their great lives.

Well his life fucking sucked.

Once again, he and Wendy had another fight. He didn't understand what he was even doing wrong! Apparently he has so many flaws, so what? Did he ever get on her when she was constantly flirting with other guys? Of course not, he wanted to give her space. Now she wanted nothing to do with him. He hated being alone, especially like this.

"Fuck you Kahl!" Cartman shouted in pure anger, grabbing the other by his orange coat.

Stan moved his hands away and looked over at his friends. Kyle and Cartman were at it once again, he didn't know what they were arguing about, he tried to stay out of it. Kenny was laughing his ass off, surely amused over the fight. Sighing, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. These three weren't helping his headache either. "Jesus Christ you two, stop fighting for one second!"

The other three paused at his sudden outburst, Kenny rose a brow. "Dude, you okay?" He walked over to the bench and fell down onto it. "You've been moody all week, are you on your period?"

The fact that the blond was smiling made Stan annoyed. Crossing his arms, he looked away. "Yeah, I'm bleeding out of my vagina." Hearing the other laugh louder, he turned to glare at the other. "I'm being sarcastic!"

Kenny's laughter subdued and he looked at the other two remaining to see they were arguing again, this time quieter. "You're still upset about Wendy aren't you?" Stans silence was enough of an answer. "As your friend, I think you should just move on already. You're only hurting yourself by dragging it on. Shes a bitch anyway."

Stan frowned and was about to yell at him but noticed Kenny had an annoyed look on his face as well. "Its hard, shes my girl..." He noticed the bus finally pull up to the stop. As people filed inside, he stood and grabbed his stuff. "It just really hurts, part of me wants to forget but the other part doesn't want to let go." He tried to explain as the two entered the vehicle. Going towards the back, he noticed Kyle and Cartman already claimed a seat together. Great, now his best friend didn't want to sot with him either. Did he really complain about Wendy that much? Sitting down next to the window, the seat blew air out as Kenny sat next to him.

Kenny flashed him a smile, "I know something that will make you feel better. You trust me right?" His smile grew when the ravenette nodded. "Alright, I promise Wendy will be the last thing you'll be thinking about."

Stan rose a brow at his chuckling friend, his eyes moved towards the window. "I hope so..." He watched the scenery pass by quickly, his lids slowly dropped. "Wake me up when we reach the school."

What seemed like only a few minutes, he was soon being shaken awake. Eyes cracking open, he saw Kyles orange coat far ahead. Letting a yawn out, he stretched. Getting up, he sluggishly got off the bus. Walking forward, he was stopped by a hand. He looked over at Kenny confused.

Kenny wore that big grin, "I'm going to make you forget, remember? Come on dude, who cares if were a little late?" He pulled the jock away from the school, leading him in the opposite direction.

Stan looked around, Kenny was leading them into the woods. Trees surrounded them, it felt like they were the only two on this world. He chuckled nervously, "You're not going to kill me are you? I mean, this is kind of weird dude."

Kenny stopped walking, letting his grip go. "You trust me, right?" He asked once more, his tone much more serious than last time asked.

Stan was more confused than ever, as soon as he nodded, he felt his back hit one of the trees. Groaning, he noticed just how close his friend was. "Kenny?! What in the fu-" His words were interrupted by a mouth on his own. His brows were high on his head, his eyes were open wide. Placing his hands on Kenny's chest, he pushed the other away from him. His face was burning, he could only imagine how red his face currently was. "What are you doing?!"

Kenny blinked at him, his expression blank. As if he didn't see anything wrong with a sudden kiss like that. He noticed the way Stan looked like he was going to throw up. "What are you thinking about?"

Stan frowned, "I'm thinking that my friend is a freaking pervert!" He pressed himself against the tree when he noticed Kenny smile.

"I told you Id make Wendy the last thing you were thinking off." Kenny explained before reaching out. "You said you trust me, so let me help you."

Stan was speechless as he felt his jacket being unzipped. His expression was just as shocked when Kenny decided to kiss him once more. He was sandwiched in between the blond and the tree, he didn't know what to do. He was going to throw up, he could already feel his stomach turning. He could also feel his heart beating out of his chest.

He tried to push the other away but Kenny wouldn't budge. His hands lightly touched Stan, his lips moved perfectly against the others. When he kissed Wendy, she would just give him a single peck. Kenny however... Really knew what he was doing. His thoughts went blank when he felt something wet touch his own lips. Blue eyes were staring into his, he felt hot. His nails pushed into the bark. He then made the mistake of opening his mouth.

Stan closed his eyes, he couldn't breath. He couldn't think. His face flamed, his back slid downwards. Hitting the cold snow, the two never pulled apart. Finally he had to turn his head to catch his breath, he felt like it would be impossible.

Kenny was knelt down in front of him, he leaned in close. "Don't ever think about Wendy again," He whispered before pressing his lips against the others ear.

Stans eyes opened slightly as he found himself still breathing heavily. His licked his lips, they felt swollen from that slaughter of kisses. "Damnit Kenny... This isn't a damn game..." A soft groan slipped passed his lips when he felt warmth against his neck. "Damn pervert..." He wanted to cover his face, he felt like it was as red as Cartman's jacket.

Kenny smiled, "No game Stan, just a friend helping out another." His lips moved back up towards his ear, "I know something that will make you feel even better than before." His hand lowered, resting on top of the slight bulge on his jeans. The blond couldn't decrease his smile, "I doubt shes ever given you pleasure like that, am I right?"

Stan turned his head away, what he and Wendy did was none of his business anyway so why would he care. So what if they've only has sex a few times? Who cares? But then again, Kenny was right. He never felt this weird feeling like now, he was fucking turned on by his own friend! A male never really came on to him anyway so he never imagined it would happen to him.

The sound of his zipper unzipping brought him back to reality. "Jesus Christ Kenny, what are you going to do?" He bit his bottom lip hard, he cursed himself within his thoughts.

Kenny moved away his plaid boxers, he looked upwards. "I'm going to make you only think about me." He answered before taking his member into his mouth.

He finally moaned, his body stiffened. His head pressed against the wood, his fingers clutched at all of that blond hair. "S-Stop..." His eyes were closed tight once more, his breathing was rapid. Moans slipped out of his lips uncontrollably, he grit his teeth together in hopes it would quiet him down slightly. Obviously it wasn't working. "Kenny..." He moaned, his mouth giving up the struggle and staying open.

Kenny pulled away and smiled, this one more softer than his devious one. "How long I waited to hear your tunes Stanley Marsh..." His hand gripped Stans member, his wrist flicking as each pump occurred. His lips pressed back to the Stans.

His stomach fluttered, he could feel himself tightening. This was it, he had already reached his limit. How embarrassing, Kenny would be sure to make fun of him. Breaking the kiss, he let out a loud moan as he felt his release occur. Clutching onto the blond, he held him close as the others hand finished him off. After a few moments, he stared at the other. "What was that?"

Kenny shrugged as he wiped his hand off. "I got you off basically. I can tell you what I did step by step." He joked but saw Stan didn't find it funny at all. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his neck. "You've been sad all week and I know some sex can make anyone feel better. Plus, I kind of just wanted an excuse or something..." He mumbled to himself.

Stan groaned as he buttoned and zipped his pants back up, he was going to have a hell of a time cleaning himself up in the boys bathroom. "Well thanks... I think. I think you raped me though," He finally cracked a smile. "I cant believe we really just did that though, sick." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Getting up, his legs shook. "Damn..."

Kenny stood up and grinned, he helped the other step forward. "We can tell them were late since you suddenly became paralyzed from the waist down." He suggested, grinning when the other nodded. Smiling, he took a few steps forward, he was relieved. He figured Stan wouldn't say another word to him after that, it was nice. Now if only he had the guts to actually confess.

Once the two entered the classroom, they headed to their seats. Kenny dropped down into his while Stan has a bit more trouble walking. He'd definitely have to clean himself up. Before sitting down, he noticed Wendy on her phone. Smirking, he called out her name. "Fuck you." Giving her the finger, he felt much better when he sat down in his chair. He didn't even mind all the students staring at him either.


End file.
